A New Dress Code
by stupid-tai
Summary: Hormones were never a good match with the Stoll Brothers, especially when they mess with Percy.  NOT Slash. Blatant Percabeth references


_A New Dress Code_

The sun setting over the strawberry fields was certainly a sight to behold.

Under any other circumstance, anyway.

Percy Jackson tromped over the crest of the hill, thanking the gods for the preservation of every one of his extremities, as Lamia certainly had a penchant for devouring children. Luckily, he was invulnerable and was eventually able to slay the monster with all limbs attached.

No sooner had he sat down at the base of his favorite tree by the forest had Travis and Connor Stoll waltzed up and invaded his and Annabeth's private spot.

Travis, tall and lanky with curly black hair, put a hand on Percy's still armored shoulder. "Hey Percy, what's goin' on?"

He was about to tell them to come back later, and to send Annabeth over while they left, however Connor, shorter, but with the same exact locks, put a hand on his other shoulder and announced, "By the way, you owe us ten bucks for our latest stunt."

Percy sighed and rolled his eyes. Anyone who attended Camp Half-Blood learned early that the Stoll Brothers' idea of a stunt meant that someone was going to end up with no wallet, a missing car, and a lot of grief.

"What did you do this time?" he inquired, exasperated.

Travis plopped down next to him, and his brother did the same. "Nothing much. Just messed around a little with the camp order forms."

"So, what, you shipped a bunch of rubber chickens in instead of celestial bronze bullets?"

"Interesting, we'd never thought of that," Connor said, considering the proposal. "But nah, we did better. You know how some kids spend a lot of time here and have to buy clothes from the Camp Store when their old ones get holes from the rock walls or something?"

Percy nodded, acknowledging the very large, very violent replica of the Clashing Rocks in the horizon.

"Well," Travis grinned, obviously pleased with himself. "Let's just say we're not selling any jeans of the female sort any time soon."

Percy blinked once before cocking a brow. No matter how immature the brothers' pranks were, they were always somewhat humorous, as long as you weren't on the receiving end. Katie Gardner never quite did get the smell of chocolate that seemed to radiate from the ceiling of the Demeter cabin out.

Finally, after Travis and Connor paused for what they obviously though was dramatic effect, Percy posed the question.

"How is that remotely funny?"

Connor beamed. Evidently, that was exactly what he wanted Percy to ask.

"'Cause we left camp for a couple of days to pick up the shipment of denim booty shorts we ordered instead. Couldn't have Argus gettin' there just to throw them out before he even came back."

The dinner conch suddenly blew, and Percy glanced around at the mass of demigods that filed toward the dining pavilion. Almost every female in the crowd wore shorts that would have been deemed the devil's garb at Rachel's finishing school. All around, Percy heard grumbling and lamenting from the effeminate part of the crowd, but none of the guys seemed to be complaining. Save for the occasional demigod who would rather not see his half sisters so scantily clad, but the Aphrodite cabin seemed rather pleased.

Travis chuckled a little at Percy's disbelieving expression and sighed. "Of course, there are some drawbacks." He said, jabbing a finger in the direction of a very disgruntled Clarisse, who too was wearing the shorts, and Percy agreed that he'd rather see less of her thighs.

"But," Connor said, flowing out of Travis's words, like always. "There are some- ah… attributes." He jerked his head in the direction of a certain blonde that made Percy's stomach feel like a Romp-a-Round.

Annabeth strolled along the beaten path, looking almost as frustrated as Clarisse, though exponentially cuter, and Percy's face felt like a radiator when he noticed that she, too, was wearing the skimpy new camp uniform. He couldn't tell if his face was red from rage or embarrassment or both, but he rounded on the brothers. Both put their hands up in signs of surrender, grinning like idiots.

"I was just kidding! And besides, no one's gonna think to look at Ms. Long-Legs over there. Not when her boyfriend's got the strength and stamina of the Erymanthian Boar."

Travis nodded in agreement, obviously trying not to laugh. "And no offense dude, but if it's any consolation, I'm more scared of her knife than your sword. Seriously, I think she would have a lot more fun gutting me than you would if I tried anything. Which I wouldn't." he added hastily.

Percy had to submit to that and his anger subsided. When he actually thought about it, he realized he'd have just a bit more fun at the bottom of the sound with Annabeth from there on.

Connor, sensing the lack of hostility, reclaimed his seat next to Percy just as Annabeth caught the latter's eye and waved heartily. Percy waved back, smiling like a moron.

"Before you run off and go Lovey-Dovey mode, I think it's safe to say you owe us. Which brings us back to our currency deficiency."

"We spent a lot of money on gas, not to mention we risked our lives leaving camp." Travis chimed in.

"_STILL_ not to mention that the outcome is like us paying you." Connor continued, nodding and stroking his chin like he was one of the Fates.

After a minute, Percy conceded and reached into his bag for his wallet. When he couldn't find it, Travis threw it into his lap and waved a ten dollar bill around.

"Nice doing business with ya." He said with a grin.

**AN: I know I haven't updated anything in a long time, and I promised a lot, but to tell the truth, im not much concerned with fic writing at the moment. Yeah, I'll do it as a pass time, but I have homework and editing, and pokemon (yes, pokemon) to consider first. I love to write, but I have priorities. Plus, I'm lazy as fuck. Anyway, this is my first Percy Jackson fic, and out of decency, since this was a bit racy, I decided not to elaborate on the buttsecs that definitely occurred between Percy and Annabeth during the series. Plus, the Stoll Brothers are lul.**


End file.
